


The Awkward Part

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds Thor a bit larger than life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Part

This was the awkward bit Matt thought to himself. All the fighting was done, Hell’s Kitchen saved from yet another alien attack, and what on earth did the aliens think they were going to find in _Hell’s Kitchen_ anyway? And while everyone was obviously very pleased that the Avengers had turned up and beaten back the alien horde it came with a certain amount of property damage that the people of Hell’s Kitchen was more than a little sick of. Foggy, probably because he’d been sick with worry about Matt during the fighting, had picked a fight with Tony Stark who had made the mistake of trying to reassure Foggy that he was going to put lots of money into the redevelopment of Hell’s Kitchen as compensation. Foggy was now, with help from an indignant Karen, explaining how you can’t just throw money at a problem and then absolve yourself of all responsibility. Because then crooked companies take all of the money and the people who actually needed the help get thrown out of their homes and basically stomped on. Stark kept trying to interrupt which Matt could have told him was a mistake. Stark was most certainly not a trained debater. Captain America and the Falcon were looking on somewhere between amused and concerned. The Black Widow and Hawkeye were huddled in a corner, discussing DIY for some reason, and Thor… Thor was heading over to Matt.

“Daredevil. Your friends are skilled warriors,” he said his voice deep and filled with a certain authority.

Matt was not usually intimidated by size. Possibly because he didn’t have visual reference points. He knew how big his opponents were, but in the same way he knew that that guy had a heart arrhythmia and _that_ guy had a dodgy knee. But Thor was different, he was huge, and physically perfect, and he filled up all the available space and all of Matt’s senses. Big, loud, slow, heartbeat. Strange base note to his sent, like some unknown spice. Thor was intimidating.

“Erm… they don’t do much in the way of fighting…” said Matt carefully.

“I did not always appreciate it when I was younger, but words are a powerful weapon as well,” intoned Thor. “One that Tony Stark is skilled in, yet your Franklin Nelson is besting him easily.”

Matt got a warm feeling as Thor referred to Foggy as his. “Foggy is a very good lawyer,” said Matt with no small amount of pride.

Thor nodded and Matt found his attention taken by the other intimidating thing about Thor, his hammer. Matt was going to have to ask Foggy later what it looked like because to Matt it… sang. That was the best way he could think to explain it. It… messed with Matt’s senses, he couldn’t quite place how big it was or exactly where it was in space. But it did it in a way that was almost musical, Matt sort of liked being around it. And there was this… pull between it and Thor. Matt had made sure to stay away from Thor during the fighting to make sure he didn’t accidentally get in its way. That hadn’t been all that hard. He’d mostly been on the ground with Captain America and The Black Widow evacuating people while the others had been taking on the invaders directly. Matt wished he could ask about the hammer but he didn’t want the Avengers to know he was blind. He couldn’t think of a way to phrase what he wanted to ask, without giving the game, and possibly his secret identity, away. 

Eventually the fight between Stark and Foggy was over. Mostly because Stark just took off in his suit. Thor laughed, a great booming sound that made Matt’s ears ring, and clapped Foggy on the back causing Foggy to stumble forward. “Well fought Franklin Nelson!” said Thor happily. “Now we must all take our leave.” He bowed to Karen. “Good day Lady Page, Daredevil, and Franklin Nelson. We leave Hell’s Kitchen in good hands.”

Karen awkwardly bowed back and Foggy tried to rub his sore shoulder. Thor and the other Avengers climbed into their plane… thing. Matt thought he’d heard Hawkeye call it the ‘Quinjet’? Black Widow smirked over her shoulder and waved as the ramp pulled up.

The three of them stood in silence as the plane disappeared into the distance.

“Foggy, what does Thor’s hammer look like?” asked Matt eventually.

Foggy shrugged. “Big hammer, pretty symbols on the side. Why?”

They were silent for a moment longer before Karen said. “Can we sue Stark? He’s an asshole.”

Foggy shrugged again and turned to Karen. “Don’t see why not Lady Page…”

Karen smiled and thumped Foggy’s arm, Matt chuckled to himself. He take this over the Avengers any day.


End file.
